Kangaroo Meat is a Well Deserved Comeuppance
'''SBFC 045: Kangaroo Meat is a Well Deserved Comeuppance' is the forty-fifth episode of the Super Best Friendcast. About Quotes Letter Time Q: Is Liam going to check out the Ghibli Museum in Japan? from Anthony *Liam: Nah, I ain't got time for that, I saw it last time. Q: Hey, back when you said Diamond Dogs was a really dumb Japanese thing to say, it's the name of a David Bowie album. from Ed *Pat: Everything is a David Bowie album. Q: Own, work for, or burn down: Mid-nineties WWF, WCW, ECW from *Matt: Burn down ECW, work for WCW, burn down WWF. Q: Hi, I've never played the Persona games before and I don't really know what Persona 1 even is, will I be able to jump into Persona 5 without any problems? from Matt *Pat: Yes. *Matt: Probably not. *Liam: Probably no problem. Q: Release now, delay for years, cancel: The Last Guardian, Half-Life 3, or Beyond Good and Evil 2 ' from Charlie *Pat: Release ''The Last Guardian, delay Half-Life 3, cancel Beyond Good and Evil 2. *Liam: Cancel Half-Life 3, release The Last Guardian, delay Beyond Good and Evil 2. *Matt: Cancel The Last Guardian, release Beyond Good and Evil 2, delay Half Life 3 *Woolie: Release The Last Guardian, delay Beyond Good and Evil 2, cancel Half-Life 3. Q: '''Let's pretend the cart racer trend never went away, what franchises, IPs or anime would you like to see as a cart racer? from Frank *Pat: Uncharted *Liam: Uncharted *Woolie I think Attack on Cart Racing would be amazing. *Matt: The David Cage cart racing game. Q: If you could come up with a new type of Pokemon, what would it be? from Raptor Ian *Woolie: Light *Pat: Blood *Matt: Blood Q: In stories that are meant to invoke hopelessness, such as post-apocalyptic, pre-apocalyptic, apocalyptic, etc., which of the following scenarios would you find to be the most intriguing: if God never existed, if God existed but is dead now, God exists but is dead now, God exists, used to be friendly, but now over time has grown to hate you, or God exists and is so advanced he doesn't give a fuck about anything. ''' from Pennywise *Matt: God exists and he hates you. *Liam: God ceased to exist. *Pat: Good exists but hates you and God used to exist but left. Q: '''What's so bad about CG trailers and isn't it enough to be know the game's being made? from Victor *Matt: We want it now. *Liam: I personally have no real problem. Just be a smart consumer. *Woolie: Lest we forget Killzone 2. I always disliked CG trailers, they're a bait and switch. *Pat: We've gotten too many great CG trailers to dog shit games. Q: Would you rather laugh every time you cried or cry every time you laughed? from Andrew *Liam: I'd rather cry every time I laughed. *Matt: I laugh more than I cry, so I'd rather not be crying. *Woolie: I laugh more than I cry, so I'd rather not be crying. *Pat: I'd rather laugh every time I cried. Zaibatsu Watch *Liam: Freedom Wars on the 26th and All You Need is Kill *Pat: Diamond is Unbreakable *Woolie: Twitter *Matt: The Lego Movie Trivia *The outro music for this episode is Yoko Kanno & ORIGA - Exaelitus Category:Podcast Episodes